The Silent Truth
by Leah N. Cross
Summary: A smile is rarely shown on his face and people are not even sure how much he truely cares about things that are not martial arts. Other than his cousin, can Mori truely fall in love? Short stories about the beloved MoriXHaruhi
1. Hello, Haruhi

Moriota raises his sword to block the other oncoming swing. Bang! The colision of the two wooden swords echo a loud but fimiliar noise through out the dojo. He takes a step back when his oppnent raises his sword too and charges. Moriota tries to block it but his oppnent is too fast. Ching! He hits Moriota hard. The swing bends the boy's armor and he falls on his back.

"Wow!" says another student, "I can't believe Moriota actually stayed in a match that long with Morinozuka sempai!"

"I wonder, how much do you think he held back?" another student asks.

Moriota rubs his side and sighs, feeling both pride and complete humiliation. It's true the person he was fighting was very skilled indeed but a loss is a loss no matter how you look at it. He almost thinks he will never good at the martial art, when a hand appeared infront of him, reaching for him. Moriota looks up, "Morinozuka sempai?" His eyes were emotionless and his hand stern, he was expecting him to say, "That was terrible. Don't come back!" but instead he said two simple words, "You're improving."

For some reason to Moriota, those words were the most amazing words he heard today. "Oh! Thank you! Morinozuka!" he yelled in praise, "I promise I will train harder and harder every day!" Mori helps the boy up.

"Good," Mori responds back.

This is how it usually is. Takashi Morinozuka, martial arts master. He always been the role model to Kendo, the king. He's considered to be tough. No one picks a fight with Mori. He's afraid of no one, afraid of nothing, feels for no one. A smile is rarely shown on his face and people are not even sure how much he truely cares about things that are not martial arts. Other than his cousin, can Mori truely fall in love?

After practice he takes a quick shower, scrubbing away all the sweat and dirty smell. Letting the water run over him, he finds himself thinking.

"Hey Mori-sempai taking a break?"

_"I'm sure Honey-sempai is alright. It seems he can take care of himself and if he's hungry there are plenty of fruit for him to eat."_

He turns away from the memory, and continues to scrub his hair.

On his way to the club room he can't help but think of his match. The truth was he wasn't holding back on Moriota, but he also wasn't giving him his all. His mind actually hasn't been on martial arts all week, or his cousin. He didn't even notice Honey-sempai as he ran his way toward Mori.

"Takashi!" he sang. Honey tried to jump at Mori-sempai but Mori didn't catch him as usual. He kept walking. Honey caught himself, falling to his feet to a thump! He looked back at Mori and started to get teary eyed. "T-Takashi?"

Mori then turned around finally noticing his cousin's voice. "A-Are you m-mad at me?" Honey cried. Breathing between almost every silybal and every word. Mori's mind went dark, guit growing in a purple aroara. He swung his head left and right so hard, it could have fell off his shoulders. He pulled his cousin on his shoulders and was realized to see how fast Honey-sempai recovered. What was wrong with Mori today? He couldn't even notice Mitskuni's existence.

Mori sighed as he entered the club room. Mitskuni instantly jumped off Takashi's shoulders and ran for the table, which displayed different beautiful exotic cakes. One by one the little blonde host, eats the remaining cake, like an olimpic race. "Haruhi!" he sang, "Can I have more?"  
Mori's attention was instantly taken by that name. He scanned the room until he found her making her way toward him. His heart beating faster and faster. His wall growing of insecurities and shyness. It was strange how the man who can defeat a room full of Kendo black belts can barely say hello to a simple girl like Haruhi. He tries to though. The word is on the edge of his lips but he can't seem to let it out. Hello, is all he needs to say but all he does instead is just stare at her.

"If it's all the same," She answers Mitskuni, "I think you should slow down with the sweets. Remember when you got that cavity?"

"That's a one time thing," Mitskuni says, "Never to happen again." Haruhi sighs. Same old Honey-sempai, she thinks. Her attention is then taken by two brown eyes staring at her. She turns her head, "Hey, Mori-sempai," she greets. Giving him her best host smile. Mori answers back with just a stare and a tiny smile almost impossible to detect.

It was on the tip of his tongue. He was about to say hi back when a fimiliar shriek echoes in the club room, "Mommy! Haruhi said hi to Mori-sempai but not to her beloved father!"

"Oh what a shock," Kyouya answered bluntly too busy to get involved in his usual antics. "Oh Brother," Haruhi moans.

"Oops it looks like, Haruhi is getting tired of the boss again," Kaoru says.

"Then I think it's time to save her from the demon," Hikaru replies.

"I think so too brother," Kaoru continues.

Just then Tamaki narrows his eyes. He looks at the twins and yells, "IF ANYTHING YOU TWO ARE THE DEMONS NOT ME!"

"Temper Temper," Hikaru says, "Looks like we mad the demon mad."

"I AM NOT A DEMON!"

Haruhi sighed as the Twins and Tamaki continued to fight. Mori's eyes were still on her. Looking at her every detail. Her big brown eyes and doll like face. He couldn't escape it. He was still working up to that Hello. Then Mitskuni looks at him very carefully. He smiles and says, "Haru-chan I think I need more cake, can you get me some please?"

With out saying anything else she leaves to get some. Mitskuni then turns his attention to Mori and says, "you think you could help her?"

Mori just looks at his cousin. He knew what he was planning but he wasn't sure whether or not he approved of it yet. Still before he could even think about it or respond, Mori finds himself geting up and walking after Haruhi. He finds her standing infront of the cake, saying nothing, doing nothing. Worried she might of wanted to be alone, he tries sneak out, but then stops at the sound of her voice, "Oh, Mori-sempai." she said, "I didn't know you followed me."

By the way she said it, it made him look like a stalker. He quickly tried to think of a way to explain himself but before he could she spoke again, "Mitskuni is lucky to have you," she said. Mori's heart slowed. A hint of red in his cheeks as she continued, "You're so quiet. You listen to every one and don't complain really. You are very selfless and loyal to the people you care about." She looked at the cake and unexpectedly said, "I wish I had that."

Mori stopped entirely. He didn't know what to think or say. In a way, Haruhi always had a part of Mori. She held a part that not even Mitskuni had ever touched. He just didn't have the words to express it. It was like martial arts where it was head on. Mori really had to be careful and gentle about it. Haruhi placed the cake on a plate and said, "Please Mori-sempai don't tell anyone about this conversation. I'd hate for Tamaki-sempai to harrass you too," she turned to look at him and smiled. "We'll keep this our little secret."

Mori nodded his head as Haruhi reached for the door knob but before she even touched the metal Mori says, "Haruhi?" Haruhi looks at him again and his heart is skipping to whole new rythem. Mori takes a deep breath and smiles, "Hi."

She smiles back at him and says, "Hi."

THE END!

Author's Note Okay I know not the greatest story in the world but it was on my mind and I had to write it. I still hope you guys enjoyed it and I would really appreciate a comment! Thank you!


	2. Going to the Market

Mitskuni was in the Karate Club and Takashi would have gone with him if Tamaki didn't need him today. He was just getting to go too, when their King runs after him, "MORI-SEMPAI!" he sobs, "Haruhi hasn't come in today!" Tamaki's body starts to shake as he cries, "You don't think she's still mad about yesterday, do you?"

Mori is now walking down the side walk. He hears a bird or two chirping, and a kid or two whistling, and though it's peaceful, he can't help but rethink the favor Tamaki asked him.

"_Well I was wondering," He says shyly, "Do you think you could pick up a few things? It's a list of the commoner's food we haven't tried and I was going to ask Haruhi, but she's not here! You don't mind, do you?"_

Takashi kept walking down the street, when a little girl runs into him, "Oof!" the little girl looks up, "Oh I'm sorry mister!" she says sheepishly. Takashi smiles at her in reassurance.

"Don't worry about it," he says. The girl blushes and smiles.

"Okay!" she squeals. Takashi can't help but wonder did Haruhi live like this? He watched as the little girl ran back to her friends and just as he spun his body turning toward the grocery market SLAM! Someone actually knocks him down. "Sorry," she said.

"No pro-" he stopped when he saw Haruhi on the ground rubbing the ache in her head away. Takashi blushes instantly, his heart beating faster and faster all over again.

She looked up and then blushes too, but not for the reason Takashi blushes, her reason is for pure embarrassment. "Mori-sempai!" she says. They kind of just look at each other for a moment before Haruhi started again, "Sorry! I was on my way to Ouran! I was late because my dad asked me for a favor and I had to run all the way home. I know Kyouya-sempai is going to make me pay for this." Takashi gets up and pats his uniform down. "And Tamaki is probably whining like a baby." He starts shaking his head lightly.

He meant to say that there was no need to apologize but just like yesterday with the whole "Hello" deal, he just couldn't get the words out, so he just shook his head in response.

"What's that," she asked as Takashi helped her up. She motioned to the piece of paper in his pocket. Takashi pulls it out and showing her its contents, "A grocery list?" she asks. Then the thought came to her. Tamaki had asked Takashi do her chore. "Jeez, she said, I'm sorry about this," she begins still completely embarrassed, "Listen you can go back to the school. I'll just go get this stuff; I mean I'm late anyway."

He continues to shake his head, "No," he says finally, "I want to go."

Haruhi looks at him surprised but at the same time not surprised. Takashi is just considerate like that. "Okay," she says, "Well then I guess I'll just see you back at the club." She turns to leave but just as she does Takashi grabs her arm gently to stop her.

It just came out. He didn't mean to ask this, but at the same time he didn't regret it. "Do you want to come with me?"

Haruhi smiles at him, "Sure." The smile hit Takashi harder than a master at Kendo, would swing his sword. He takes a step back and nods his head.

On the way there Haruhi can't help but feel like something was missing. She looked up and smiled, Mitskuni wasn't on Takashi's shoulders. Finally Takashi looked at her. He knows she was looking at him the entire time and was getting pretty insecure about it. "Sorry," she said again, "I was just wondering how strange it is to see you here and not Honey-sempai. Where is he anyway?"

"The karate club," Takashi answers, "Welcoming the new club members."

"Wow, that's special. You must feel lonely without him," she asks, not really thinking about it, but then she saw Takashi had stopped walking and she wondered if she had said anything she shouldn't.

He didn't look mad at her. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not really," she just continues to stare at him, waiting for further explanation. "I mean," He continues, "Y-You're here with me." The whole time he could barely get the words out and he slightly regretted saying it, because it exposed a part of him he worked so hard to hide. He starts to blush harder. Now it was exposed. She could see him blushing this time and the whole thing made him even more embarrassed, like a domino effect. "Umm," he started again walking past her and grabbing her sleeve, "C'mon. We don't want to keep the other's waiting."

Haruhi walks with him. After twenty minutes of walking they finally made it to the super market. He didn't think it would have taken them such a long time to get there, but that wasn't the only thing bothering him. People left and right were looking at them in awe and were even cooing at him. He saw a couple of girls gossiping and looking in his direction.

_What are they looking at?_ He thought.

"Umm, Mori-sempai," Haruhi began. Takashi turned his attention to her when she said, "You can let go of my hand now."

When he looked down he was astonished, he hadn't realized he was holding her hand this entire time. He pulls away and looks away truly embarrassed. "What a nice looking couple," every one kept saying.

"Hey isn't that Haruhi? Is she really with such a handsome guy?" another said.

"Wow!" said another, "A guy from Ouran Academy! I'm soo jealous!"

Takashi sighed. Those people were definitely getting the wrong idea, but he didn't mind it. He actually kind of liked the way it sounded.

Suddenly, he noticed someone about to reach for his pocket. Takashi pushes the hand away before this guy even reached for his pocket. The man just stared at him as Takashi narrowed his eyes, "Sorry," the man said, before walking away. He looked at Takashi head from toe before saying, "Nice uniform."

Then the man walked away, and Takashi watched as he disappeared with in the crowd.

"Mori-sempai?" Haruhi called, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Takashi said half-heartedly.

Once they walked inside, Haruhi instantly got to business and Takashi walked with her like a child would with his mother. "Okay so he wants instant pan fried noodles," without even looking at the names of the grocery aisles she runs to the place where she knew would be pan fried noodles. Takashi was somewhat impressed. He started to wonder how many times she had come to this place. "Okay," she began again, "Next is a box of a new soda they want to try. Well it doesn't say specifically." She goes to the brand Tamaki wants and looks at Takashi, "Which flavor do you want?"

Takashi looks through all of them and finds a strawberry flavor; he picks the box up and stores it in the cart. "Strawberry?" Haruhi said, "My favorite!"

Takashi smiled again. He was hoping for that reaction. They were on their way to the next item on their list when Haruhi hears, "Samples! Organic, Farm fresh strawberry samples!"

"C'mon Mori-sempai," she says pulling him toward the samples. Haruhi takes a bite and her face lights up. "They're delicious!" she tells the sales lady.

"Oh why thank you! Wouldn't your friend want one too," she asks looking at Takashi. Haruhi takes another one and turns to Takashi.

"Here, Mori-sempai. Taste one," she looks at him in such a cute way, how could he say no?

He bends down and takes a bite. The flavor hits him hard and rocks his senses. "It's good!" he says surprised. Even better than the strawberries he normally eats.

"I know right?" Haruhi says, "Take another bite."

Takashi smiles at her as he does just that.

Thirty minutes later they were done and on their way back to the school and the streets were desolate. After a while it just got weird. "Where is everyone?" Haruhi asked. Takashi didn't know but he was starting to get a bad feeling about it.

Just as he was thinking that he noticed a club flying at him. Takashi dodges and moves Haruhi back with him. He drops the groceries and waits for another attack. It came from the side. Someone grabbed him and tries to restrain him but Takashi just flipped him over his back. "I told you!" that pickpocket guy said, "These guys are from Ouran!" Takashi instantly jumps in front of Haruhi. When she tries to step forward Takashi only pushes her back. Only Haruhi saw what happened next. Takashi was too focused on the people in front of him; he didn't notice the guy behind him. "Mori-sempai! Look out!" Takashi turned his attention from behind and see's Haruhi block Takashi from the knife flying toward them. It was meant for Takashi. Before Haruhi could feel the impact she closes her eyes, bracing herself, but she doesn't feel anything. When she opens her eyes, Takashi has one arm around Haruhi and a hand wrapped around the knife, gripping it tightly.

"Wa-wait! What are you?" the man said surprised.

Takashi gave the man a deathly look before saying, "Go," he let go of the man's knife and the man did exactly what he was told.

"Let's get outta here!" he said. The rest followed.

Takashi sits down and looks at the gash on his hand. "I'm sorry," Haruhi said yet again. Takashi looked up at her in disbelief. Disbelief because obviously he was doing this for her, and that he wasn't sorry at all. Disbelief because she could have gotten herself killed and she's acting like that moment hadn't happened!

"Don't be," Takashi said. Haruhi could tell Takashi wasn't please. She saw the irritation in his eyes. It was the same look Tamaki gave her when she saved those girls at the beach, and nearly killed herself. Again.

She gently took his hand and studied the gash. "Does it hurt Mori-sempai?"

He was about to answer, calming himself down when he looks at her and stops. She gave him this look she hasn't used on anyone and just like that Takashi started to lower his head to her. Surprised Haruhi can't help but know what's happening. Her first instinct was to pull away and apologize again, but she doesn't do that. Instead she closes her eyes and turns her head so slightly. Mori closes his eyes and does the same.

No, this wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. It never happens like this, at least not in this anime it doesn't, but even though Takashi knows this twist in their fate, he can't help but just himself enjoy the moment.

Their lips were inching closer and closer when, "HARUHI! MORI-SEMPAI! WE'VE COME TO SAVE YOU!"

The two instantly pull away, hoping their friends hadn't noticed. Yup! That's sounds right, Takashi thinks. Annoyed for a whole other reason now, he waits as Tamaki climbs down the helicopter. "HARUHI!" he sings happily. He runs and hugs her, "I was soo worried."

Takashi grudgingly watched when he heard a voice he recognized. "Takashi!" Mitskuni sang as well. He jumped off the copter and into Takashi's arms, but was surprised to see the cut on Takashi's hand, "What happened!? Did you protect Haru-chan?"

Takashi sighed and looked at Haruhi. Haruhi was safe. That's all that mattered right now, "Yeah," Takashi sighed again. He looked at Haruhi getting annoyed again and he smiles, "I did."

After Takashi went to the nurse the day went on again as usual. Tamaki and the twins were fighting, Kyouya typing and Haruhi sighing. Takashi was with his cousin as usual in their little spot to eat cake. When the day was over and Takashi went to go look for his bag, he was surprised to see a small green basket of strawberries sitting on top of it.

"Crazy day right?" Takashi turns to see Haruhi standing in the middle of the door way. Takashi nods his head definitely. He picks up his bag and picks up the strawberries, "It's a thank you present," Haruhi says, "For saving me."

Takashi nods his head again. He starts to think about what almost happened and wondered if Haruhi was thinking about it too, but he can never tell.

She starts to turn for the door but instead turns back to him, "You know despite the fight, and you getting hurt, it was a fun time."

Takashi nods again, smiling. He looks down at his bandage hand and looks up again.

"We should do it more often," she said, "Run chores together I mean."

Takashi doesn't really know what to say to that. He starts to rub the back of his head, feeling all self-conscience again. "Don't you think?" she asks. He finally nods his head again.

He smiles and says, "Yes, I think we should."

They continue to just smile and stare at each other. No more distractions. Just them and they can't help but be excited for the next grocery trip.

THE END!

READER'S NOTE: Okay so I wrote this because some readers asked me too. If you want me to write another one, just ask and I'll do that. It's nice to know people are reading and appreciating your work. Other than that, tell me how I did and thank you for reading!


	3. Halloween Horror Part 1

Today was the fourth of November and Haruhi was just finishing up putting away all the Halloween decorations. Like any day, before the girls had arrived, Tamaki was in her ear rambling on and on and on about how she can improve to be a perfect lady. He pulls up a dress to her shoulders, "So what do you think about this, my dear?"

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking," she whispered yanking the fabric away from him. Tamaki jumped back and looked at her with horror. Everyone in the host club turned their attention to her and their "King" and watched as she threw down the dress. "Don't you think you had enough fun on Halloween? When you guys dressed me up without my permission?" Irritation stung at her voice like venom shooting from her lips.

"We only did it…" Hikaru began.

"…So you would have some fun," Kaoru finished.

"Still you guys should have asked!?" she yelled at them, "what if I didn't have fun, what if instead you ruined a night for me!?"

"So you didn't have fun?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked in unison.

Haruhi stopped. She didn't mean to sound so cruel, she was just soo sick and tired of Tamaki getting in her business and telling her what she should do and wear, and though they really should have asked. She started to turn toward Mori slowly. She didn't really have a _horrible_ time. When his eyes met her's she quickly turned away. Halloween was just another crazy day in the Host club.

Despite the time of day it was, Halloween was cold and for the first time in a long time, Haruhi was late that day. She was rushing her way toward class, knowing fully well she can't slack or even look like she's slacking. By the time she got there she made it, but her hair was still wet and it was getting her jacket soaked, "I'm here!" she announced loudly taking her seat.

"Wow!" Hikaru said sitting on the edge of her desk, "Someone is cutting it close."

"Yeah," she sighed loudly, "My alarm clock didn't wake me up for some reason and- AHHHH CHOOO!" Haruhi rubbed her nose and braced herself as she felt another sneeze climbing up her nostrils. "Ah! Chooo!"

"Jeez! Sounds like someone is catching a nasty cold," Kaoru said checking her temperature, "Maybe you shouldn't come to school today."

"You guys know I can't do that. It's not like I actually pay to go here," Haruhi argued. She wouldn't say it out loud but also she was afraid if she took the day off Kyouya would only add it to her debt, "Besides I have a lot of work to do and a math test today."

When classes were over Takashi was getting ready to leave for the host club. Mitskuni was already packed and he was already on his heels before he said, "Takashi! I'm going to see Chika before the club okay? Don't wait up!" at that he ran off leaving Takashi all alone. He didn't mind it, walking to the club alone. It was good Mitskuni was getting some independence, but that wasn't the only reason he didn't mind it. Takashi would always hope when he was walking to the club room alone, he would run into Haruhi along the way. Was that weird? Just as he was done packing his last book he noticed Haruhi walking past the door. She was in the corner of his eye and he had to make a double take to make sure. Regardless he turned on his heels and threw his bag over his shoulder, catching up with her.

Haruhi finally noticed him when he claimed his space beside her. She smiled and through her nose she said, "Hey Mori-sempai! Happy Halloween." He stopped her touching the back of his hand to her forehead. She had to admit she liked it allot. The cool skin on her warm forehead felt good, but the moment was ruined when she let out a large disgusting sneeze, "Ah! Chooo!"

She covered her mouth, blushing like a red tomato, "I'm sooo sorry Mori-sempai!"

He smiled at her adorable expression, "Don't worry about it." He said, "Are you okay?"

She took some Advil she packed in her bag and washed it down with water. "I'll be fine, I promise. C'mon." she said smiling again. She said she was fine, but Takashi wasn't too sure. Her definition of 'Okay' and the traditional definition of 'Okay' were definitely two different styles of okay.

They made their way toward the club and it was quiet. They were enjoying the moment and Takashi would make any excuse to make it last even just a little bit longer. He would tie his shoe or get a drink of water, but the rarest one and most enjoyable one, was when Takashi would stop her and say he saw something in her hair. Slowly he would stroke her hair and pretend to take something out of it. He couldn't help but admit he had felt something for her that goes way beyond friendship. Call it whatever you like. A crush or even love, but he knew whatever it was. He could never just be friends with her now.

Haruhi on the other hand wouldn't really know her own feelings. She was still confused with the whole grocery trip. She couldn't believe she was going to kiss him. Not in a bad way though, she just never saw herself kissing anyone before. She always had this bubble but around Takashi. It was as if her bubble would pop.

Takashi hadn't notice when they finally made it to the club room. He was still enjoying the moment when Haruhi looked around and asked, "Where is everyone?"

Takashi looked around as well and was stunned to see an empty club room. It definitely was an ideal situation but he started to think what if it was a trick, what if the twins were just trying to pull prank on him and Haruhi. Then he felt something. A presence and Mitskuni fell from the ceiling and tackled Takashi to the ground. Panicking a little, his eyes reverted back to Haruhi and saw the two twins pulling her against her will. "Hikaru! Kaoru! GET OFF!" She kicked at them but that did nothing.

Now Takashi watched as Haruhi was forced into the changing room. Two other twins who were girls had a devious look as they walked in the changing room with her. "You know what to do," Hikaru and Kaoru said slyly.

"Mitskuni!" Takashi finally shouted. He finally got off of him. Takashi jumped to his feet staring at the curtains of the changing room. He kept hearing struggles and shouting but then it suddenly became quiet. Everyone's attention was on the curtain and then ever so slightly the curtain slowly pulled apart, revealing a very beautiful princess costume. Haruhi had pink lip stick and her hair was combed to the side. Her dress was white and fell to her knees and she had a blue scarf hugging her forearm blue and yellow flowers were stuck behind her left ear and her dress sparkled and she wore white lace gloves. "Gentlemen," Kyouya said with a smile, "I believe our Snow White is finally here."

Haruhi was playing with the bottom of her dress as she gave the twins a death stare, "So why am I wearing this ridiculous dress?"

Tamaki floated in waving his hand and dancing on his heels toward Haruhi, "Well a prince always need a princess right?" He kneeled down and kissed Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi sighed, "Sempai, you are delusional."

Takashi couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The sparkle in her eyes, the touch of makeup which just enhanced her features, and the way she pulled stands of hair behind her ear. There was no denying it. She was beautiful and it enchanted him.

"Now I have a costume for all of you," Tamaki announced. He handed one to Kyouya, "You are the royal advisor," and he moved on to Hikaru and Kaoru, "You two are the court jesters," and lastly he moved on to Takashi and Mitskuni, "And you two are the royal guards." He looked down two the little blonde and smiled, "It's been decided that for this night you are my royal guard, Honey-sempai."

Mitskuni smiled at him, "Okay!" he sang running to the changing room.

Tamaki then moved his attention to Takashi, "Mori-sempai, I'm sorry I separated you two but we thought it would best work if each of us had our own royal guard," he then exaggerated this next part, "But when I take Haruhi's hand and we dance all so romantically, you two will be together again and we'll be right where we belong! Just see us now…!" Takashi sighed rolling his eyes. Ever since he was young he had always told himself of how grateful he should be. His life is great. He has amazing talents and great friends and a wonder family, but…

He looked at Princess Haruhi.

… But looking at her right now. He can't help but feel a sting of envy prick his heart. It's always him, Tamaki I mean. He saved her that day at the beach, he found out her fear and was there for her when she was drowning in it. "Ummm… Mori-sempai?" Takashi turned his attention back to Tamaki, "You wouldn't mind hanging out with Haruhi for a couple of hours when we go to that commoners Halloween Fair, I was just talking about, right?"

Takashi looked back to Haruhi and looked back to Tamaki and smiled, "No problem."

**READER'S** NOTE-

Okay I know it's kind of lame but I'm still working on Part 2 and I didn't want you guys to wait too long :) Any way thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and again, please tell me what you think of this. Part two will be updated this week. That I promise!


	4. Halloween Horror Part 2

Reader's Note: Okay I know I promised you part two in a week and for that I'm sorry. Highschool is crap and homework is killer not to mention I found out I have some head problem so bare with me. Allot has been happening. Any way, again sorry about the wait and I hope you like it!

The Halloween Fair was everything everyone hoped it would be. Fire works shooting in the sky, everyone in costume, holiday theme snacks, and haunted games and rides all around. Who wouldn't be excited? Oh, well besides the obvious. Takashi's eyes followed the unimpressed princess's gaze. Haruhi needs more than "scary" costumes and cheap themes to feel the holiday shivers. Honestly she would rather be home studying then walk around in her rediculous dress all night. Still she has no choice but to humor her overly financed friends.

"Horrifying isn't it Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, too eagarly.

"Extremely," Haruhi replied her voice dull and honest.

Tamaki, ignoring her obvious negative reactiong to the fair, took her hands in his. His eyes shined when he flipped his hair as he kneeled before Haruhi. "My princess," he almost sang, grabbing Haruhi's full attention. Tamaki was pleased as he continued. "You have my sword and my heart. I will always be here like a light guiding you." The host club around them looked at the two in awe but Takashi couldn't help but feel annoyed and wanted to step in immediately. He decided against it. "And though it may feel sometimes we have seas separating us, you must know. I will always be here as your guardian, as your prince, as your pro-"

Just then someone in a dead pirate costume jumped out from their hiding spot screaming in the "Prince's" face. Tamaki screamed almost instantly as he fled behind Haruhi for protection.

"My hero," she said as she made her way through the park. Takashi followed her, quicking his pace to keep up. Tamaki's hand reached out to her in dispair as the two disapeared in the crowds.

"Smooth, Romeo," Kyouya said slyly.

Takashi's arm reached out for Haruhi's but she was moving far too quickly, even for Takashi. So he grabbed the bottom of her skirts. Haruhi immediately felt a tug and turned around. "Oh, Mori-sempai," she said blush in her cheeks, but not out of affection, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were following me." Takashi couldn't help but notice the sweat slowly drip off her skin, the dull color in her eyes, and her rough breathing.

Instinctively he put a hand to her hand but retracted it quickly at it's unexpecting burn. He looked at her anxiously leading her to the nearest bench.

"I'm okay, really Takashi," she insisted getting up but he would only sit her back down.

"Wait here," he told her, rushing toward a snack booth. She waited trying to hide the fact that she was freezing. She knew she was sick but she hoped she would be better by now. Takashi came back with hot tea. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Haruhi's tiny shoulders. "You should be at home." He said sternly.

"I'll be fine," she insisted again. Takashi just couldn't tell her what to do, so all he could do is nod his head and hope she doesn't collapse.

"Takashi!" some one called. He turned his attention toward a girl and his eyes widened, "Hey! I haven't seen you in ages." When she finally ran up to them Haruhi couldn't help but notice how pretty she is. She was much more prettier than she was and she was so mature too. "So what are you doing here? I would have thought Ouran would have been throwing some big bash."

"They are," Takashi answered with a smile, "And it's nice to see you again Karen."

"So," Karen said turning her attention to Haruhi, "Who is this?"

Embarrased he didn't introduce her earlier, he gives her a guilty look and says, "This is Fujioka Haruhi. She is a friend of mine. A _good_ friend of mine." Taking note of the way he said it she gives him a grin.

Haruhi stands up and bows to Karen, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Fujioka," she says back, keeping her eyes on Takashi would kept his eyes on Haruhi. "So how long have you two been dating?"

When she asked this, the reaction seemed almost rehersed. To Takashi's horror, she had revealed something completely embarrasing, but he should have seen it coming. Karen was a mind reader and she knew he felt something for Haruhi. His face went pale and felt a dark cloud looming over him. "You two are dating right?" Karen asked looking at them more sheepishly now.

Takashi was just about to open his mouth before Haruhi said, "We're just friends."

It was soo quick, the way she said it, and it was soo casual that it nearly broke his heart. Karen saw it. Takashi's silent reaction to Haruhi's words. They were so simple and yet almost fatal. His eyes said he was fine to someone who didn't know him, but as a friend, who knew him forever, it was obvious something was wrong.

Getting up from the bench, he clentched his fists, feeling a stab deep in his heart. Haruhi watched him from what felt like a far. Had she said something wrong? She didn't think she had. I mean she was only being honest. "Haruhi? I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back." By his voice she couldn't tell if he was sad or angry. Only Karen saw and heard the disapointment as it saturated the area, trailing it behind him when he left. This was a good moment to be alone. She looked at Haruhi, and watched her very carefully, wondering if she had meant what she said, because anyone looking outside in would think these two were dating.

"Haruhi?" Karen called, "Do you mind if I call you that?"

Haruni shook her head no.

"I think you should go check on Takashi," she said, "I know I just met you and all, but I think you just hurt his feelings."

Haruhi's heart began to crack. Was she wrong? She didn't mean to hurt him, but she never means to hurt anyone. She can admitt that it does happen and she doesn't mean for it. To think that she may have even hurt...

Before she could even finish her thought, she jumped off the bench and started to kick off the cement, running as fast as she could toward Takashi's direction, "Mori-sempai! Mori-sempai!" she called, but he already disapeared within the crowd. Not letting that stop her she ran through the crowd at top speed. "Mori-sempai! Mori-sempai?" Suddenly she ran into Mitskuni. That boyish smile still plastered on his face and when she found him, she nearly knocked him over. "Honey-sempai?"

"Hi Haruhi!" he sang, "Look at the toy I won." It was a cute plush toy of a bat. Haruhi did think it was cute but that wasn't important.

"Honey-sempai, I'm sorry but have you seen Mori-sempai?" She asked her chest tightening.

Mitskuni's smile dropped as he asked, "Takashi? Why is something wrong?"

Seeing he obviously didn't know where he was Haruhi held her breath, trying to ignore the painful throbbing in her lungs when she pushed past him, "I'm sorry,'' she told him disapearing into the crowd as well.

"Hey!" Mitskuni tried to call after her, but she didn't hear it and she was much too far away to catch up with her. Mitskuni never realized how fast of a runner she was.

Haruhi was beginning to feel over heated. The sweat dripped off her face and because she didn't want to sweat through it, she took off Takashi's jacket and folded it in her bag as she continue to run around the unexpectantly large fair. The whole time looking for him she couldn't help but think about what she said and the more she thought about it, the more stupid she felt. She didn't even fully understand why she felt stupid or why he was hurt. All she knew was that she needed to get him to forgive her. As she continued to run her eye sight began to blurr and she felt nausious. Jeez! Why did she have to go and get sick?

After thirty minutes of running she ran into something or someone, she couldn't tell, pretty hard. It knocked all the wind out of her. She tried to catch her breath as she said, "S-S-S-Sorrrr-y... S-Sir."

"Haruhi!?" Takashi said in horror. She looked worse than when he left her. He was suppose to be gone for a minute when Mitskuni found him and warned him about her. Said she was looking for him.

It took her a while to realize who she was talking to and when she did, her eyes lit up like a lightbulb, "Mori-sempai!" she exclaimed still breathing dangerously heavy. Taking hold of her so she won't fall, he tried to steady her to a park bench when she stopped him and said, "Wait. I have to tell you something." He gave her a confused look and honestly right now he couldn't care, she was in a ciritical condition right now. She could collapse. "Please," she said and finally he stopped. There was just something in her eyes. Soft and sweet, he couldn't say no. "I'm sorry if I disapointed you with what I said or hurt you in any way."

Looking at the sad in her eyes he wanted to tell her she hadn't but that would be a lie and that didn't feel good either, so he let her continue, "I just. I assumed..."

Takashi shook his head putting his hand over her mouth and smiling, "You need to rest."

Maybe there is something there she hasn't seen before or something she didn't want to see out of fear. Either way, there was always something when she looked at Takashi. It was the same feeling she got when Tamaki wasn't being so annoying and was actually being thoughtful but when she was with Takashi. Somehow the feeling was stronger. She could never explain it nor could she understand it.

Suddenly the whole host club found them and began to surround them. "Mori-sempai," Tamaki said annoyed, "You know this anime is about me and Haruhi, so why do the episodes always end with _you_ and Haruhi now?"

Kyouya smacked him hard in the back of the head and Tamaki yelped, "Haruhi?" he began sternly, "Why did you tell me you weren't feeling well." Plastering on his fake smile he pat her head and said, "I would havae understood."

Yeah right

, Haruhi thought.

As the rest of the club yammered on and on about how great the fair is, Haruhi still had one more thing to get off her chest. Still breathing hard and feeling dizzy she turned her head to Takashi. Whoa! Maybe she shouldn't have done it so fast. "Mori-semapi?" she whispered so only he could hear.

He looked down to her. Her expression soft and innocient. He could smile at her if it weren't for that comment she thoughtlessly made earlier, but what would he expect. I mean Haruhi was just being Haruhi. He couldn't get mad at her for that.

"So you forgive me?" She unexpectantly asked. His heart suddenly skipped a beat for some reason. It was a simple question and yet he was shocked to know that she could tell he was feeling bad.

Looking at her more seriously he said, "Ofcourse."

He forgave her! That's all that mattered. He forgave her and immediately her body relaxed, but not the best way. She smiled at him and said, "Oh, okay. Good," and collapsed to the ground like a sack of rice. She heard Tamaki scream and the rest of her friends worry, but eventually, like her vision, everything went black and silent.

...

Four days later and she can still hear them freaking out over really nothing. She was sick after all. Maybe she should have just stayed home . Either way, she had learned something about herself she never knew to could ever come to realize. Walking over to Takashi she left the four loud teens behind her. They didn't even notice her leave as she walked to the window where Takashi casually looked out and watched the clouds, "Here's your jacket, Mori-sempai," she said giving it to him, "I had it dry cleaned that night, but I guess I kept forgetting to give it back to you." She giggled when she said this and it made Takashi feel warm inside.

He knew that Haruhi will never see him the way he saw her but that didn't mean he couldn't hang around her or talk to her. If he couldn't be there as her... lover then he would be there as her friend. Her best friend who will _always_ be there for her, no matter what. "Thank you," he said as he took the jacket from her. He didn't have to bring the fabric to his face to smell her aroma was stained on it.

"So what are you doing?" she asked casually looking out the window with him. He shruggs his shoulders keeping an eye on the clouds. He's about to tell her something. Tell her about that night, that she shouldn't stress about it, but then he stops breathing for the next part is sooo unexpected, I'm sure no one was prepared for this, "So yeah. I think I like you Mori-sempai."

He was speechless. She wouldn't even look at him as she her face turned red and continued, "I mean I think I like you... Alot."

What?

...

COMMENT PLEASE!


End file.
